Rons Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Witch
by Arthursmol
Summary: Short stories from Mollys POV. Molly is continuing to watch and support her children as they find their way through their new adult relationships, especially Ron. Rated T for language and suggested adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Molly's back! And she is continuing to support her children as they find their way through their new adult relationships. These chapters are stand alone stories. They follow on from After the Funeral. It's not necessary to read it first, but might help with understanding my perspective of writing as Molly.  
>Harry Potter is not mine but wish it was. Thank you to JK for allowing us to borrow and play with these characters.<strong>

**Ron learns that what he may think as a compliment may actually appear to be an insult.**

Calmness reined at the Burrow for a while after the funeral. It felt like we were returning to normality. The only thing that was missing was the bickering between my youngest son and his girlfriend. Until one afternoon when yelling could be heard from high above me as I began to prepare the evening meal.

"For God Sake Hermione! That isn't what I meant at all! And you bloody know that!"  
>"Well it sounded like it's what you meant Ronald! I mean the words came out of your mouth! Unless you have some amazing book called "What Ron says and What he Actually Means" hidden away somewhere how am I supposed to know?"<br>"God woman! You are so insufferable! That'd be just be bloody perfect for you wouldn't it? Everything you need to know about me written down in a book? Instead of trying to work it out like normal people do! Not everything is written down in a bloody book you know?"

"Oh so not only do you go comparing to me to Lavender, you don't think I am normal either?"  
>I stared up the stairs towards the shouting. Had my son really just compared Hermione to Lavender? I know my son could be dense at times, but really!<br>There was a slamming of a door and Hermione came charging down the stairs.

"Sorry Molly!" She said as she headed to the kitchen door, obviously fighting back the tears.

As Hermione headed outside Ron came down the stairs

"HERMIONE!"  
>"Sod off Ronald!"<br>Well, whatever my son had said it had really got to Hermione. I don't think I had ever heard her swear!

Ron stood in the middle of the kitchen as the door slammed shut behind Hermione.

"ARRRGH!" He yelled pulling at his hair with both hands.  
>I looked at my son who was very red in the face<br>"Bloody Hell Mum! What am I supposed to have done now?"  
>I sighed "I don't know Ron, unless you tell me what comment you made to make Hermione think you were comparing her to Lavender"<br>Ron slumped into a chair at the kitchen table  
>"All I did was comment on a top she was wearing"<br>I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
>"Yeah. I just said that Lavender had a top similar to it, but she, er, filled it out a bit more" Ron placed his hands in a cupping action in front of his chest.<br>"Oh Dear Lord Ron! Did that book your brothers gave you last year for your birthday not teach you anything?"  
>Ron looked rather shocked<br>"You know about the book?"  
>"Yes Ron, I do."<br>"OH!"  
>"Yes and you obviously skipped the chapter on paying compliments!"<br>"I was paying Hermione a compliment!"

"Really? How do you think Hermione is feeling knowing you think that Lavender filled out that top better than she did?"  
>"But that's not what I meant! I meant she made that top looked beautiful! Why would she think I'd prefer the way Lavender used to hang out of it?"<br>"But," I said, sitting down at the table and covering my youngest son's hands with my own "That's exactly what it sounded like"

"OH! ... Really?" Ron asked. I nodded my head "It's not what I meant Mum. I tell her all the time she's perfect and I am so lucky she's decided to be with me."  
>"Well, I think maybe you should be reminding her of this right now ?"<br>"I was trying to until she ran off!"  
>"Calling her insufferable was telling her that she's perfect is it?"<br>Ron looked at me dumbfounded.  
>"Did I really say that?"<br>"Yes Ron you did. Now that you are an adult having an adult relationship with Hermione, it's about time you started thinking about engaging your brain before opening your mouth and putting your foot in it."  
>"Oh bollocks!" He said putting his head in his hands "I need to apologise properly but I don't even have a clue where she might be... "A look of fear crossed over his face "She could have apparated off somewhere and I wouldn't have a clue"<br>"Well I suggest you go and find her "Ron jumped to his feet "I don't think she's apparated- ... Maybe try down by the lake"  
>"Yeah. That sounds like a good place to look" Ron headed out of the door.<br>"And Ron?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Think about engaging your brain before opening your mouth in future?" He gave me a sheepish smile as he headed out the door. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hermione came back into the kitchen a few minutes later. It didn't appear that Ron had managed to calm her down at all. She slumped into the chair Ron had just left

.

"Molly, I know he's your son! But really Ron really hasn't got a clue!"  
>"He told me what he had said to you and that he hadn't meant it in that way. I did talk to him about how he needs to start acting like an adult if he's in an adult relationship" I sighed "So what has my daft son said now?"<br>Hermione looked a bit sheepish at this.

"Well actually I didn't give him a chance to talk" She looked down at her hands  
>"So where is he?" I asked beginning to feel a little concerned as to my son's whereabouts "You haven't hexed him into next week, have you?"<br>"Urm ... No" Hermione hesitantly.

"So where is he Hermione?"

"Well, I was down at the lake and Ron came up and tried to apologise and I, er, I may have acted in a not so adult way ..."  
>As she talked the kitchen door opened and in walked a dripping wet Ron.<p>

"Th th th thanks for that Hermione!" He shivered. I gasped, as my son made puddles on the kitchen floor. I grabbed a towel off the laundry pile sat on the kitchen table and threw it to him.

"I pushed him in the lake!" Hermione shouted.

"See how grown up you two can be?" I laughed at the spectacle before me. Then turning on a motherly tone I said "I think maybe an apology is in order?"

"Sorry!" Both Hermione and Ron said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.  
>"Well" said Hermione "I guess that was our first argument as a couple then."<br>"Yeah," said Ron "I am sorry Hermione, all I meant was, you look far better in that top than Lavender ever could. You are perfect to me. Maybe I should have said that rather than saying she had bigger knoc..."  
>"OK Ron!" Hermione said, jumping up and heading towards him. "I think we get the point"<br>"Do you?" Said Ron with a mischievous grin appearing across his face as he grabbed his girlfriend's wrists and pulled her into a wet and cold hug.

"Kids!" I laughed as Hermione squealed at Ron's' attempts to share as much of the lake water still coating him with her as possible. 

**AN Thank you to Valkyriexx for being a fab daughter, for getting me into fanfic and Betaing for me-please R&R as her stories are getting LOADS of reviews and I can't be outdone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly overhears a conversation. Maybe Ron is learning something about the right way to say things to Hermione as their new love begins to grow!**

It was another beautiful day, which was perfect for me as, with a house full of people, I had lots of laundry to get dry. I had all the bedding plus clothes. I knew that if it did rain I could use my wand to dry the large piles of socks, shirts and miscellaneous items but there is something special and magical within itself about bedding that had been dried in the sun.

So I stood in the garden, pegging out copious amounts of sheet. As I reached up to peg the corners I could see someone sitting high up in the old tree house. The children hadn't used it in years, but Arthur refused to take it down as he said our grandchildren one day would use it. I wasn't sure who it was, but I knew it was one of my own grown up children as I could see the undeniable flash of orange hair through the leaves. Someone had obviously sought out solitude from the house that was still in mourning for Fred.

I heard the kitchen door closed and I turned to see Hermione making her way towards me.

"Hi Hermione."  
>"Hi Molly. Would you like some help with that?"<br>"No dear, you're fine. There is something weirdly satisfying about hanging sheets out on a day like today."  
>Hermione smiled as though she understood. I looked past her "Where's Ron?"<br>"I'm not sure. He, Ginny, Harry and I were talking and he excused himself. I thought he'd gone to the loo but that was a while ago."  
>"Mmmm" I said working out who was hiding in the tree house "I think I may have an idea where he is."<p>

"Oh?" Hermione asked. I nodded towards the tree house. Hermione looked up before heading towards the bottom of the tree.

"But I'm not sure he wants company at the moment." I called after her. I could see the figure shifting position in the tree. Obviously he had heard Hermione and me talking.

"I'll just check." Hermione said as she started to climb "If he doesn't want me there I'll leave him be."  
>She disappeared amongst the leaves.<p>

I moved along to peg up the next sheet.

"Hey" I heard Hermione say as she climbed to the top. "You OK?"  
>"Yeah" I heard Ron's voice, but it sounded hoarse, like he had been yelling or crying.<p>

"Why have you hidden yourself up here?"  
>"I just felt a bit..." He sniffed. "I dunno, I just needed to get away for a while"<br>"Do... Do you want me to go then" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No, it's OK. Come and sit with me." Ron said and I could hear the wooden boards creek as Hermione pulled herself up into the tree house. Then silence for a while apart from the occasional sniff from Ron. I was beginning to think he had taken himself off for a cry. We had all been doing that since Fred's death, but as the days had gone on we had been doing it less and less.

"Sorry!" I heard Ron say as he appeared to be recovering himself.  
>"Don't be sorry." Hermione said "You shouldn't hide away and cry from me Ron. I am here for you"<p>

"Oh I didn't come up here to have a good cry away from you. I just needed a break from just talking it all over. It can really begin to drive you batty after a while"

"I guess it could"  
>As I started hanging out the mountain of socks I heard the wooden floor creak again as one of them moved position. Ron sniffed again.<p>

"Hermione, I hope you meant what you said."

"What I said?"  
>"Yeah, a minute ago."<p>

"What? Me being here for you? Of course I will be, well for as long as you want me to be."  
>"No, that's not what I meant, although I am glad to hear that. No its more the crying thing."<br>"It'll get easier Ron. It will. I promise you" I began to feel tears begin to prickle at the corner of my eyes at Hermione's words.

"I just get the feeling that maybe, you might see me cry quite a few times. And it won't be just for Fred"  
>"Oh?" I heard Hermione question<br>"No, I think there will be other times when you will make me cry"  
>"Me?" Hermione sounded shocked at Ron's response. Although I had finished hanging the washing out I couldn't help but stay standing in the middle of the garden wondering what irrational thing my son would say now and how I was going to help him patch things up with Hermione.<p>

"Yeah," I heard the boards creak again "You."  
>"Why on earth would you say that?" Hermione's voice became harsh. The floorboards creaked as though someone was making hasty movements to climb back down out of the tree.<p>

"Because it's what I think Hermione. You will make me cry and we will cry together. But the tears won't be for bad times like now." The floorboards stopped creaking as if someone was waiting to hear more.  
>"I've been thinking about it a lot. And I am sure Fred would laugh at me for saying all this, but it's how I feel."<br>I found myself moving closer to the tree. I really shouldn't be listening to this. My youngest son was about to lay his feelings on the line to Hermione. I should walk away! But I couldn't. I heard Ron take a deep breath, preparing himself.

"See, I think, the day you say yes when I propose, I think I will cry because the greatest witch of our time has agreed to marry me" I had to shove my hand in my mouth to stop myself from making any noise, as I heard Hermione gasp and the floor boards creak as though she was moving back to be near to Ron.

"And the day you walk down the aisle, looking more beautiful than you do now, which will be pretty impossible, I will cry with pride that you will be forever mine and I won't have to share you with any other man." The wood creaked as I guessed Hermione made her way to sit back next to Ron.

"And when I hold our first baby and look down and see they have their Mums beautiful eyes. Well, I won't be able to hold myself back."  
>"Oh Ron!"<p>

"And when we stand by the Hogwarts Express and wave our kids off to school, I will cry because I will miss them, but I will know you will have taught them more than Hogwarts could ever do, because you will be a perfect Mum"  
>I was right underneath the tree now, staring up! Who knew Ron had all these feelings let alone be able to let Hermione know what was going on in his head? My son had such a way with words too!<p>

"Wow!" I heard Hermione say in one long breath. It would appear she hadn't breathed throughout Ron's little speech. "You've really thought about this?"  
>"Yeah," Ron said "Only since I was about thirteen. It's just I never felt I could say it all to you before. Especially as you thought I had the emotional range of a teaspoon and the whole Vicky and Lavender thi ..." Ron's words stopped in mid sentence. I guessed Hermione had stopped him with a kiss. I decided that maybe I needed to move away now. Listening to the private conversation had been pushing my luck as it was.<p>

As I walked back to my laundry basket and scooped it up off the grass I couldn't help but here a few words drifting down from the tree.

"I really do love you Hermione, and I really am hoping, someday all this stuff will come true"  
>"Oh Ron! I love you too! And I couldn't wish for anything more than to be with you."<br>As I reached the kitchen door a few more words drifted down to me.

"So, er, do you think maybe ... You're up for a quick sha ..."  
>"Ronald Weasley!" I heard Hermione yell and the unmissable sound of a hand slap on the arm. Really, I had heard enough now.<p>

Yes, my youngest son had a way with words!

**AN Thank you to Valkyriexx for being a fab daughter, for getting me into fanfic and Betaing for me-please R&R as her stories are getting LOADS of reviews and I can't be outdone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so this is a more serious moment Molly witnesses. Valkyriexx has declared she wants my Ron!  
>BTW Anyone seen Ed Sheeran Lego House? OK so he's a stalker but both Valkyriexx and I still want to hug him!<br>**

The summer was rolling along and life was attempting to get back to some form of normality. Ginny and Harry were still with us at the Burrow and Ron and Hermione had returned from finding Hermione's parents in Australia, but today they were all attending St Mungos. The golden trio (which they all hated being called by the way, so we took great pleasure in calling it them as often as we could!) ... Sorry, lost track there. The golden trio were at St Mungos for checkups and Ginny had gone with them. She and Harry were becoming pretty much inseparable as the summer went on as had Ron and Hermione. St Mungos had called Ron, Harry and Hermione for checkups as they had been gone for so long and had been subjected to so many curses that they were not sure if there would be any delayed reaction.  
>They had been gone a while and I was expecting them home any moment.<p>

Arthur came strolling in from his shed where I knew he had some muggle contraption hidden from my view. "They're not back yet?"  
>"No" I replied "But I should think they won't be much longer"<br>As I spoke I heard a familiar crack from the garden and Ginny appeared in the doorway.  
>"Hey Mum" She looked rather warn and tired. Harry followed soon after with a fixed expression on his face. I looked at their faces trying to figure out what had happened, but couldn't.<p>

"Ginny?" I asked.

"It's OK Mum. It's nothing bad. Well, it is bad. But it's not life threatening bad."  
>"What's happened"<br>"Hermione got some bad news. It's all linked to the curses Bellatrix hit her with."  
>"Oh no!" To be honest I had worried since hearing about Hermione's torture that she would be effected long term.<p>

"Yeah, she's really shaken"  
>"Where is she?"<br>"She's outside with Ron" I headed to the door "Mum" Ginny called after me "She may not want to talk to you right now."  
>"I don't expect her to talk to me Ginny, but her mother is on the other side of the world and she's living under my house and I need to let her know I am here if she needs me." As I reached the door, Ron was leading Hermione in. I backed up as he led her to the kitchen table and sat her down.<br>"Hermione? Would you like a drink? A cup of tea?" I asked quietly.

"Yes please Mum" Ron answered for her. "I think she needs something hot and sweet." As he said this Hermione laid her head on his chest. She looked pale and on the point of crying. I busied myself making tea. Ginny and Harry stood to one side, their arms round each other staring at the young couple in front of them. Ron just held Hermione close, but her tears refused to fall.

"Hermione?" I asked as I pushed the tea towards her "What's happened?"

Hermione just shook her head and looked down at her hands. I looked at Rob quizzically.

"It's that curse Mum. Bloody Hell! If Bellatrix wasn't dead already I would be hunting her down and ..."  
>"Ron" Hermione whispered "It's done. There's nothing you can do about it... Nothing I can do about it" She sobbed and the tears began to flow.<p>

"OK, now you are really scaring me!" I said "Someone please tell me what's happened?"  
>Ron put his hand over Hermione's that was lying on the table and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She looked at him for a moment before nodding and then looking down again.<p>

Ron looked up at me. "That curse Mum. Well, it's left some long term damage. The Healers are thinking that it might be permanent." He sighed and pulled Hermione close to her before kissing the top of her head. I looked at the woman before me. What damage had it done? I sat down in a chair close to the couple and placed my hand over their two laying on the table.

Hermione looked up at me, controlling the tears for just a moment.

"I'm 19 in a few weeks and becoming a Mum, well, it's not something I had planned on doing any time soon but..."  
>The words left hanging in the air, but I knew what she was going to say. It looked like the curse Hermione had been hit with may have taken away her opportunity to become pregnant, of becoming a Mum. My heart broke for her right there and then.<br>"Oh Hermione!" She began to cry some more.

"It's silly of me! It's not like I wanted a child any time soon"  
>"I know sweetheart but it must still be such a shock!" The tears really began to fall now.<p>

"Oh God!" Hermione almost wailed "What has she done to me" Ron passed her a not so clean handkerchief and pulled her closer and let her cry. He then gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face towards him.

"Hey" he said gently looking into her eyes. "It's going to be OK. You said it yourself; the Healers and Muggle Healers are coming up with new ways of helping people have babies all the time. We've got plenty of time. You're going back to finish your NEWTs and I've got to get through Auror training first. And then we need to find a place and have the most beautiful wedding. The healers can keep an eye on you and they will let you know of any changes. And then we can sit down and talk all our options through." Everyone, including Hermione in the kitchen was staring intently at Ron. He didn't seem to realise what a monumentous statement he was making. But he didn't seem aware that anyone else was in the room. He only had eyes for Hermione. "And you know what? There's always adoption. Although..." He said with a small little grin appearing at the side of his mouth "I've heard that there's some scrawny little gits out there in need of families, best hope we don't get a kid like that"  
>"Hey! Cheeky git!" Harry said smiling and gently kicking Ron's chair. Ron grinned. Hermione looked up at him with a watery gaze before pulling the hand that was held underneath mine and Ron's and placing it round his neck and pulling him close.<p>

Arthur laid a hand on my shoulder. Harry had pulled Ginny close to him and was staring at his two friends.

"Oh Ron!" I said, amazed at his little speech to Hermione.  
>"Wow!" Ginny let out a low sigh. Ron looked up once again and was surprised to see us all looking so intently at him.<p>

"What?" He said.

"What you just said" Ginny said looking at her brother. "That... that was ..."  
>"Pretty phenomenal mate!" Harry finished her sentence grinning at Ron.<p>

Ron looked puzzled. It was like he didn't understand that he had just told us all that he had thought about getting married and having kids with Hermione. He shook his head and smiled before placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Her sobs had begun to slow into hiccups and she was wiping her eyes with his handkerchief.  
>"Well we have to be practical about these sort of things don't we?" He said. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek before she lent in to whisper in his ear.<br>"Actually Ron, I think what you said was really romantic." Ron looked startled but his lopsided grin spread across his face.  
>"Really?" He asked her.<p>

"Really."

"Well you know me, my emotional range has been expanding beyond a teaspoon just lately."  
>"Must be that book he's been reading" Ginny commented before Harry silenced her with a hasty "shhhhh!"<br>"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing!" Harry said giving Ginny a look and ushering her out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh. Ginny was lucky that Ron didn't hear otherwise she may have felt the wrath of Ron.  
>Ron still held her close to him, his arms linked round her waist.<p>

"Hermione? " Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded towards me and Arthur "Sometime in the future, you'll be sat here with me telling Mum and Dad they're about to be Grandparents."

"Mmmm" Hermione smiled "I can see it. It'll be the most perfect day..."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**ONE GIANT LEAP INTO THE FUTURE ...**

I needed to get myself organised. There was so much to do before the family arrived for the weekend. Ginny and Harry were coming with James and George and Angelina would be staying over too. Everyone else would be just coming for the day, but I still wanted every room looking its best. I hated the feeling of having an empty nest, enjoyed when any of the children came to stay over, so I was certainly going to enjoy having everyone over for a weekend of summer festivities.

Everyone had moved out over the years. Bill and Fleur were now living in France, with my two beautiful granddaughters. Angelina had helped George through his grieving and they had eventually turned the flat above the shop into a home for them both. The loss of Fred hung over them both, but they were moving on. Percy and Audrey were both working hard at the ministry. Charlie was so busy working abroad, having him home for even the shortest periods of time was a luxury. Ginny had taken time out from playing Quiddich after having James and five months ago she had found out she was expecting again and I could see she was seriously thinking about not returning. And Harry and Ron were going up through the ranks at the Aurors office as Hermione continued to work her way up through the ministry. All my children, and yes, I included Harry and Hermione, well all my in laws, amongst them, were so busy, I hardly saw them, so this weekend, mine and Arthurs wedding anniversary celebrations, were going to be special.

I paused for a moment on my way from the bathroom, to look out of Ginny's old bedroom window to where I could see Fred's memorial by the pond. The sun shone down on the stone and I felt the familiar sad smile reach my face. It had been so long, but the hurt would still catch me sometimes and knock me sideways, especially when I was all alone in the house like now.

I sighed, picked up the bundle of bedding I had got together and made my way downstairs. I was nearly done and was looking forward to a cup of tea before the first of my grown boys arrived in about an hour to help set up the marquee in the garden.

So I was surprised to find Ron sitting at the large kitchen table. The sight of him shocked me, not just his presence, but his demeanour too. He was slumped with his hands clasped together, looking down at his fingers. He looked upset.

"Ron?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, hey Mum!" He said, forcing a smile onto his face.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked "Not that I am bothered about you arriving early or anything, it's just I wasn't expecting you just yet. And I thought Hermione was coming with you?"<br>Ron ran his fingers through his hair.  
>"She is, just a bit later, but Mum I needed to ... Oh sod it! It doesn't matter" Ron got up and headed to the chimney to grab some floo powder.<br>"Ron? I walked over and placed my hand as close to his shoulder as I could get, my son had grown over the years to become a strapping young man. "You were going to say something"  
>"It's OK Mum, nothing to worry about. I just ..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh this is bloody stupid!" He almost yelled into the fire.<br>"What's stupid? Ron, you are really beginning to worry me now."  
>Ron kicked disconsolately at the fireplace.<br>"Shit"  
>"Ron, don't swear, please, sit down, I will make a drink and you can tell me what's bothering you."<br>Ron slumped back into the seat and took up the position he was in moments ago.  
>"Mum, I think I've fucked up!"<br>Thoughts started racing through my mind. What had he done? I was beginning to think this had something to do with Hermione  
>Taking a deep breath I said "What have you done?"<br>"Well, that the thing! I'm not even sure!"

"What?"

"It's just Hermione is really pissed at me and I can't do anything right and she keeps snapping at me when I ask her what's wrong. And to round it off she was trying to pick out an outfit for today and was getting really stressed that nothing fitted and I made a comment about Ginny being a blimp because she's pregnant and she really lost it! Telling me I was thoughtless and important events mean nothing to me! She went really wild!"  
>"Ah!" I said "This one could be simple Ron. Have you forgotten any important anniversaries?"<br>Ron looked at me for a moment and shook his head. "No," he ticked the days off on his fingers "First time we met and Hermione's birthday are in September and our wedding anniversary is in May, along with our first kiss, the end of the war and the first time we ... er" Ron blushed.

I jumped in quickly to prevent Ron from embarrassing himself anymore "Very organised of you Ron to keep all your important dates in just a couple of months" I said smiling.

"Yeah" Said Ron smiling back. "So what is it I have done?"

"Could it be its her... er... time of the ...?"  
>"No," said Ron stepping in quickly "No ... I'm sure it isn't and besides Hermione doesn't get like that then. I mean she has a quick temper all the time. We both do. It's just that she's really pissed at me."<br>I sighed. "The only thing to do Ron, is to let her calm down and try to talk to her. You two always work it out, whatever it might be." I stood up from the table. "You can do two things now. You can go home and see if Hermione is calm enough to talk" Ron almost looked scared to take my first option. "Or we can start getting things ready for this afternoon." Ron nodded slowly at this idea. "Come on then, let's start getting things ready. Everyone else will start arriving soon."

Ron and I continued to tidy the kitchen as the men started to arrive. Harry was one of the last looking a little frazzled himself.  
>"Hey" Ron said "What's up with you?"<br>"One word Ron, pregnancy!" Harry said "Ginny thinks she looks fat, but I keep telling her she looks beautiful. I mean she's not fat, she's carrying our baby. But the hormones are playing havoc on her!"

"Oh ... "said Ron thoughtfully "So, er, you still think Ginny looks beautiful even though she's getting... " Ron put his arms out in front of him to signify a big belly.  
>"She's not fat Ron, she's pregnant. You never tell a pregnant woman she's fat"<br>Ron looked at me sheepishly recalling our conversation earlier.  
>"Right" He said "I'll remember that if it's ever our turn!"<br>The men started to work under my supervision; well I wanted it just right after all. George was working alongside Ron.  
>"So how's Hermione feeling now?" he asked "It's a shame you missed dinner the other night"<p>

"Oh I think she's feeling loads better. We're not even sure what it was that upset her, but she was really sick for a few days there."

"Hermione's been sick?" I asked Ron

"Yeah, we didn't worry you about it Mum, it was over in a few days. But she had to take time off work which, you can imagine Hermione didn't want to do, but she couldn't leave the bathroom."  
>"Right " I said. My brain started adding conversations and coming up with an answer to Hermione's outbursts. But I didn't want to voice my ideas to Ron. I didn't want to be wrong and maybe scare him for no reason. Ron and Hermione had been told that the chances of Hermione falling pregnant naturally were slim to none. I really wasn't sure what to do, but I knew if I thought I could point Ron in the right direction then I had no real choice but to tell him what I thought.<p>

I decided I would take Ron to one side and ask him a few more questions  
>"Ron, can I have a word?"<br>"Yeah Mum. "Ron came trotting over to me.

"I think I may have figured something out, but I might be wrong. You know I asked if it could be Hermione's time of the month?"  
>Ron blushed. I was obviously treading on delicate ground here "Yeah, but I told you it wasn't"<p>

"I want you to think, when was she last... "  
>"OH! Erm... " Ron stood thinking for a while "I cant remember...It's not something I keep a track of"<br>"Well, I think you might have wanted to. It might have helped you work things out. Ron, do you think Hermione could be pregnant?"  
>Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head<br>"What? I, er... I don't know!"

"Think about it Ron. She got angry with you about the Ginny and blimp comment. Shes been sick and you can't remember when she last had a period"

"But that curse Mum. The Healers said we would need, you know ... help?"  
>"Well, sometimes the Healers can be wrong. Sometimes things just ... Happen ... You know?"<p>

At this Ron went very, very pail.

"Mum! I need to talk to her!" He started running towards the house. I followed him into the kitchen and as he prepared to grab some floo powder Hermione came spinning into the kitchen.

The poor girl looked washed out and her eyes were red.

Ron just stood and stared at her.  
>"Hermione" I said "I think you and Ron need to talk."<br>Hermione sniffed and looked down at the floor as Ron walked towards her.

"Hermione?" He asked as I walked out of the door, leaving the couple to talk.

I stood at the edge of the garden folding napkins and watching my family lark around getting everything ready for a day of celebrations. I had a feeling we would add another celebration to our day before the morning was out.

I turned as I heard the kitchen door open and saw Ron stick his head out.  
>"Mum! Can I have a word with you and Dad please?" Arthur looked up from where he was working with George and looked at me quizzically.<br>I smiled at him and cocked my head towards where Ron stood in the doorway. Arthur stood up and jogged his way over to me. We made our way into the house together.  
>Ron and Hermione stood by the kitchen fireplace hand and hand. Both with large smiles on their faces<p>

"Mum" he said proudly "I think you know what I'm going to say, but Hermione and I have an announcement to make ..." 

**AN Future stories will leap back to the summer just after the war but I couldn't help but add a little glimpse into the future into this story. Thank you once again to Valkyriexx for being a fab daughter, for getting me into fanfic and Betaing for me-please R&R as her stories are getting LOADS of reviews and I can't be outdone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going back into the summer after the battle once again. The summer is coming to an end and everyone is getting ready to start new adventures. Sorry, its majorly fluffy!**

The house was incredibly busy. Ginny and Hermione were busy packing for their return to Hogwarts the next day. George was sorting through boxes in his room. An occasional explosion, hoot or whistle could be heard as he searched for particular items of stock he needed for the shop. And Harry and Ron were packing to begin their four weeks intense aura training. Or so I thought.  
>As I entered the kitchen, I found Ron sitting with a mug of tea in hand looking, well; there was no other word for it, forlorn.<p>

"Ron?" I asked to attract his attention.

"Oh! Hey Mum" Ron said looking up at me.

"You're looking deep in thought there."  
>"Mmmm" He said staring down at the mug. Silence. I tilted my head to try and catch his eye.<p>

"So, can I help with whatever it is?"  
>Ron looked up at me and sighed and then ran his hand through his hair.<p>

"I, er, I dunno. I think I'm being stupid really, but ..." Silence fell again.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk." I began to bustle around the kitchen, beginning to prepare the evening meal. I turned as I heard Rob give out an even bigger sigh.

"Come on Ron, whatever it is ..." I left the sentence unfinished.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" he asked.

"I can't promise I won't laugh Ron. But I promise I will try and keep it to a minimum." Ron rolled his eyes and almost cracked a smile. He arched his back slightly and took in a deep breath, preparing to tell me what it was that was bothering him. Then it all came out in one long sentence.

"I am feeling really stupid, cos Hermione's going back to Hogwarts and I'm off to aura training and she seems really happy to be going back and I'm really going to miss her." He looked up at me with such a sad look in his eyes.

"Ah!" I sat myself down next to him, whilst trying to suppress the smile I felt creeping across my lips. I took his hand in mine and again tried to make eye contact, but his mug seemed to be holding his attention. The familiar Weasley glow was sneaking up to his ears. "You know, Ronald, this is completely normal. Hmm?"  
>Ron continued to look at his mug but gave me an occasional glance.<br>"What's normal about the fact that I don't seem to be able to function properly with the thought of Hermione off at school and me miles away? I mean, who's to say some good looking, toned Quidditch player doesn't attract her attention? ... See? I really am sounding paranoid!"  
>This time I did let myself laugh, just a little.<p>

"Sorry!" I said as he looked up and glared at me "Sorry! It's just that ... You sound like any young man starting out in a new relationship. I hate to say it, but paranoia is part of being human." Ron huffed in an exasperated manner "But you know how Hermione feels about you, don't you?" Ron nodded glumly.

"I know, that's why I am feeling so stupid. And I can't go telling Hermione how I am feeling. She's so excited about going back and completing her NEWTs. She's going to be thinking what sort of bloke I am. I doubt she's going to miss me at all!"

"Ron, you have spent nearly every day of seven years together and now that you are a couple you have been pretty inseparable all summer, of course Hermione will miss you."

Ron sighed and pulled at the fraying edges of the table cloth.  
>"Well" I said, "You're not going to get over it sitting here and dwelling on it are you?" Ron shook his head. "So, there are a few things you can do about it. First you could tell Hermione how you are feeling." Ron looked incredulously at me.<br>"Mum! I would sound such a prat!"  
>"Ok then, how about you show her."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, I think I have an idea. It's Hermione's birthday coming up, why don't you and I take a quick visit to Diagon Alley?"<br>"Actually I haven't got a present for her yet. I mean, I'm not sure what you are supposed to buy your girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Seriously Ronald? You've known Hermione for nearly eight years and you don't know what she likes?"

"Well..."

"Never mind! Come on. One quick visit to Diagon Alley and I am sure that you will at least have one present..."

HPHPHPHP

Ron and I returned just a little while later with Ron carrying a few parcels neatly wrapped under his arms. He placed them lovingly on the kitchen table before turning to me and hugging me.

"Thanks Mum"  
>"Not a problem Ron."<br>"I may ask for your help at Christmas too."  
>"I am sure you will!" I laughed.<p>

At that moment Hermione came down the stairs, Hogwarts letter in hand. She smiled as she saw Ron. Ron walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Are you nearly packed?" He asked. "I really want to spend some time with you, you know."  
>"I know" Hermione said." Almost done. I just have to collect some books I left down here and then I am all yours."<br>Ron hugged her closer and rocked her slightly side to side. "Really? All mine? Hmmm, wonder what I could do with you"  
>I coughed loudly to remind them I was here as Hermione blushed and slapped Ron on the arm. "Ron!"<p>

Ron smiled mischievously at her. "Sorry, but I am a man who has just been told his girlfriend is all his. I can't help it if my imagination goes wild" he said winking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him before pushing out of his arms and heading for a stack of books piled on the side, ready to be taken upstairs and placed in her trunk.

"Oh yeah, before I forget..." Ron reached over to his pile of parcels on the kitchen table." I've got you your birthday presents "Hermione made to protest but Ron held his hand up "I'm not sure what I am going to be doing in the next few weeks with Aura training and I still need to speak to McGonagall to find out when Hogsmeade trips are. So I wanted you to have these, just in case I can't see you on your birthday."  
>Hermione smiled as she took the gifts from him before placing a kiss gently on his cheek.<p>

"Thank you" she said.

"But this one" he said holding a slightly larger parcel "is for you to open now."  
>Hermione looked quizzically at him<p>

"Open it" he said eagerly. Hermione placed the smaller parcels that I know contained a book, sugar quills and a beautiful locket and chain back onto the kitchen before taking the larger parcel from Ron.

She balanced it on the edge of the table as she ripped the paper off, revealing a walnut box with the initials H.J.G written on the lid in gold script.  
>"Oh Ron!" she said. He smiled at her before reaching over and opening the box and showing her the inside.<p>

Placed inside the box were small rolls of parchment, a cut glass bottle of ink nestled in its own hole and quills lying in their own velvet lined sleeve. On the lid there was a collage of photos of Hermione her parents, friends and our family, all waving back at the Hermione staring into the box. Pride of place was a photo of her and Ron stood underneath the bows of the tree by the pond holding each other close and laughing. Underneath the picture gold lettering appeared as she looked on.

Forget me not, my Hermione. Forever yours, Ron." 

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed again "It's beautiful!"  
>"Glad you like it" he smiled, "But it wasn't all my idea. I thought of the photos and all that. But Mum helped me with the idea of the stationery box."<br>Hermione looked at me "Thank-you!" She said.

"You're welcome" I said.  
>"I was worried, you see" Ron blurted out.<p>

Hermione looked back at Ron.

"About what?" She asked. Ron walked over and pulled her into a hug. I began to busy myself removing discarded wrapping paper, the conversation was beginning to turn into something more intimate and the young couple had become oblivious to me stood in the room with them.

"Well, because Harry and I won't be there with you, I didn't want you to forget me and go and find yourself some good looking Quidditch player. I wanted you to know that I will miss you even if I am rubbish at writing letters or saying the right words. Now when you are working or writing to me to ask me why I haven't written again, you'll see that I am thinking of you. All the time."  
>"You needn't have worried." Hermione replied "You've got me, hook, line and sinker"<br>"What?"  
>"Sorry, muggle term" Hermione smiled "I mean I am forever yours Ron Weasley." She reached up and kissed him.<br>"Glad to hear it." Ron smiled down at her, then grabbed her books and presents before heading for the stairs. "Come on then, lets finish this packing and then I can make sure that you definitely know that you're mine." Then with his free hand he pulled a blushing, smiling Hermione up the stairs. I had a feeling that the packing may lay forgotten for a while.

**Thank-you to the lovely Valkyriexx for BETAing for me again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tis the season to get attacked by plot bunnies! Sing along!**

**Dear Santa, Please can I own the rights to HP? No? Too big a present? Ah well. Thank-you to JK for letting us play with her characters.**

**Ron and Harry have time off from Auror training for Christmas. Harry has been organised and bought presents before leaving for training, but Ron is being Ron and has left things to the last minute. And he is also feeling slightly nervous about his choice of present for Hermione. So Molly comes to his aid once again. **

"MUM?" The shout came from the kitchen. I hurried down the stairs to where my youngest son stood, covered in mud and looking completely exhausted.

"Ron! Oh it's so good to see you! We didn't think you were going to make it home in time for Christmas!" I said as I pulled him into a hug.  
>"I know Mum," he said hugging me back. "But it turns out that the Auror trainers all wanted leave at Christmas too-It's been a tough year for us all, so we came out of the field early."<p>

"Phew!"I said as I inhaled the sweaty, muddy smell of my son "Not that early Ron! I think maybe you need to take a shower before anything else." Ron laughed. "If you head upstairs, I will whip you up some breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic Mum" Ron bounded up the stairs.

"AND THROW YOUR CLOTHES DOWN SO I CAN GET THEM WASHED!" I yelled up the stairs.

I could hear Ron laughing as he headed into the bathroom

HPHPHPH

Half an hour later Ron sat in his favourite seat at the kitchen table in clean clothes, damp hair and shovelling a huge amount of food into his mouth.  
>"So what have you got planned today? Catching up on some much needed sleep?" I asked him as I washed up the rest of the breakfast pots.<p>

Ron swallowed "Urm, well, actually, I'm thinking I need to head to Diagon Alley."

"Oh not finished your Christmas shopping then?"  
>"Urm..." Ron looked sheepishly down at his plate. "Actually I haven't started yet"<br>"Ronald! The girls come home from Hogwarts tomorrow and we only have a few days until Christmas! I thought you and Harry had gone to Diagon Alley weeks ago to get the shopping done so if you were stuck on training you didn't have to worry about it!"  
>"I know! I just got a bit, er, distracted..."<br>"By what, exactly?"

"Urm ... mumble, mumble, mumble"I couldn't quite hear what Ron was mumbling.

"Sorry? What did you say?"  
>"Chudley Cannons stuff in Quality Quidditch Supplies."<br>I sighed  
>"Did you spend ALL your money in there Ronald?"<br>"No! Not ALL of it!" he replied "And I've been paid a couple of more times since then too! Being in the field training to be an Auror, I haven't been able to touch it!"  
>"Ron, why am I having flash backs to just before Hermione went back to school when we had to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley?" Ron had blushed slightly.<p>

"So, urm are you saying you'll come and help me then?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Yes Ronald, it does" I said as I dried my hands and started getting my coat, boots and bag together so we could head out into the wintry weather.

To be honest, it wasn't really such a hardship as I needed to pop into Flourish and Blotts and pick up that book Arthur had ordered me for Christmas. Yes, yes, I know, he should have picked it up himself. Will the men in my life ever get themselves organised? 

HPHPHPHPHPHP

We were soon laden down with parcels wrapped in a variety of brightly coloured paper. I had picked up my parcel from Flourish and Blotts and I had also nipped along to the apothecary to grab Bills present for Fleur that he had ordered. (What had I been saying about the men in my family?)  
>Ron was running through the list of people who he had left to buy for.<p>

"I just have you, Harry and Hermione to buy for. I think I know what I want to get Hermione... "I noticed he fidgeted slightly with his collar as he said this and then cleared his throat. "And I've seen what I want to get Harry from Quality Quidditch. And seeing as you're here you can help me choose yours ..." At least he had the grace to look guilty when he said this!

"Hmmm! Alright!" I said "I will pop back to the apothecary and pick up those scales I was looking at. You can give me those for Christmas. You, in the mean time, can pick up Harry's present and I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in ten minutes. OK?"

Ron smiled. "Thanks Mum." I headed back to the apothecary. I really needed to train the men in my family better!

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron and I met up a little later at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. We struggled to gain a seat as everyone appeared to be doing last minute Christmas shopping and many people also stopped Ron to clap him on the back or shake his hand. I forgot that not only our family were grateful for everything the Golden Trio had done. They had hidden away to mourn family and friends after the battle then returned to school or entered training. The wizarding world hadn't had their chance to show their gratitude in full just yet. We had been to ceremonies and the like, but Ron hadn't been out it in public like this much since the war and he seemed overwhelmed by the attention. But Tom, the landlord, soon came to our rescue and led us to a private room where a young man already sat eating his lunch. The young man jumped up as we walked in.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he entered the room. He dropped his parcels onto the closest chair. The two men clapped each other on the back. "I didn't realise you were coming out to do Christmas shopping?"  
>"I'm not. I did all mine before we went away" Harry said as he sat back at the table where his lunch lay half eaten. "I had to pop to Gringotts to sort out payment to decorators. They've done a great job on Grimauld Place whilst I was away. You really won't believe the changes."<p>

"Can't wait to see it" Ron replied.

Tom entered carrying two large bowls of soup with fresh bread, cheese and meat and placed them at the table. Ron and I sat down to enjoy the lunch.  
>"It's a bit bloody manic out there, isn't it?" Ron said in between mouthfuls.<p>

Harry smiled. "Just a bit. Tom ended up giving me this room and a second bowl of soup after the first lot ended up on the floor after two witches got a bit over enthusiastic!"

Ron laughed and dunked another large piece of bread into his bowl.

"Do you think it will ever calm down?" he asked.

"You should know by now, having been friends with me for so long, that it dies down for a while. But something soon sets the newspapers off again."  
>Ron grunted. "I bloody hope it does calm down. I don't even think I could go and take a pee in peace right now!"<br>"Ronald! Do you have to be so coarse? "I asked. Harry laughed as Ron smiled and carried on eating his lunch.

Harry gestured towards the parcels on the chair.

"So which one of those is mine" he smiled  
>"Bugger off! You'll have to wait a few days to find out" Ron smiled back.<p>

"Are you all done then?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. "Not quite, just Hermione's to do."  
>Harry looked puzzled ad a little concerned "You haven't got Hermione's yet?"<br>Ron blushed "Urm, no".

"But I thought you were all set on what you were going to get her"

Ron shook his "I was but ... er, I dunno. I'm just not so sure now." He began to blush.

I looked between them both. "Am I missing something here?"  
>Ron looked intently into his bowl.<br>"Well, er, Harry and me, we were talking about what you get girlfriends and we came up with some ideas... "  
>"If you two are buying the girls' underwear I don't want to know!" I jumped in quickly. Harry was now aglow. It's amazing how Mums can make young men squirm so easily.<p>

"Mum! No! ... Although maybe that's not a bad idea..."  
>"Ronald!"<p>

"Sorry! Sorry! No, it's just we were thinking that maybe we should plan a romantic evening at Grimauld Place on Christmas Eve for the girls , but, well, what I was thinking of getting Hermione- it may seem a little ... I dunno ... Over the top?"

"Did you want my opinion on whatever it is then?"  
>"Er..."<br>"Well, unless you tell me what you are thinking of giving her, I can't give you my opinion... Unless it IS underwear" I laughed.

Ron made a face before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Folded inside was a piece of paper ripped out of the Daily Prophet. He gently unfolded the piece of paper and held it out for me to see. On the piece of paper was an advert. And circled in red was a picture of a gold ring set with a cluster of small rubies.

My breath was taken away. Was Ron considering proposing? I was, to be honest, slightly shocked. Of course I wanted Hermione as my daughter in law. I couldn't think of anyone better for Ron, but I was really hoping that I wasn't going to have to try and dissuade my son from taking such a huge step so early in his relationship, especially as the young couple had spent so much time apart lately.

"Ron?" I asked holding my breath. "Is this what I think it is? Are you proposing to Hermione?"

"No! Oh God! No Mum, well, not yet. I do want to marry her; I think you know that, when we're done with school and aura training. But we've only been together properly for a few months. It's just that I wanted Hermione to know that I may screw up every now and again, and I am crap at writing and saying what I mean but I do love her. That's when Harry told me about this ring thing you can do."

"It's a muggle tradition, known as a promise ring" Harry said "It's like a pre engagement ring. The girl doesn't wear it on her engagement finger, but on the ring finger of her right hand. I told Ron about it when I had to kick his backside during training because he was sat moping in his bed for hours after getting a letter from Hermione."

I laughed and handed the piece of paper back to Ron "It's a beautiful idea. It would let Hermione know just how you feel about her and let her know that one day, when things are more settled, you'll be ready to take the next step together" I smiled "So are you going to get it?"

Ron gave me a shy smile. "Yeah... Yeah, I think I am." He reached across and gave me a huge hug and kissed me on the cheek. Something I could never imagine Ron doing before the war. "Thanks Mum."  
>""What for?" I asked smiling up at him.<p>

"For being a great Mum." He said simply. I hugged him back.

"I'm always here for you Ron" I replied.

HPHPHPHPHP

The family had helped clear away the empty pots from the kitchen table and everyone was now sat in the comfy chairs or they lay by the fire or around the tree. Hardly able to move from all the food we had eaten, drinks and chocolates were passed lazily from one to another. People were beginning to doze. I looked around my family. We had been through so much in the last few months, we lost our beautiful son and too many friends, yet here we were, looking forward to a new year. We couldn't say it was a "Merry Christmas" but we were certainly on our way to one. George and Angelina were helping each other through their grief. Bill and Fleur would be celebrating the arrival of their first child in late spring. Ron and Harry would soon be finishing their Aura training and a few months later Ginny and Hermione would be finishing school. And then, as Hermione kept saying, the world was their oyster.

Talking of which... I looked towards where Ron and Hermione lay curled up in front of the fire. Hermione lay with her head on Ron's chest. Ron was looking down at her and was tangling his fingers in her hair. I felt like I was intruding on a very intimate moment, but I couldn't help but look to see if Hermione wore the ring Ron had picked out that day in Diagon Alley. Ron had even had the words "_a ma vie de coeur entire_" engraved inside. "My whole heart for my whole life." Harry said Ron had found the words when researching the traditions of the promise ring.

Hermione lifted her hand to her face, gently turned her fingers in the light of the fire. The redness of the rubies on the ring deepened as the fires light reflected in its depths. Before I turned away, I saw Hermione raise her head for a moment, smile at Ron and plant a gentle kiss on his lips before whispering "I love you"

Ron whispered back "I love you too.

Maybe not a merry Christmas, but I think, it was close enough.

**AN Thank-you once again to Valkyriexx for BETAing for me.  
>I have decided to list these one shots as complete, but who knows when the plot bunnies may come along and get me with another idea?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HP is not mine, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Molly puts two and two together and comes up with the wrong answer.**

The rain pounded on the kitchen window on this dark and cold Sunday morning, but nothing could dampen my spirits as I had my family around me. My children, their partners and my grand children, who were continuously growing in number, had all arrived for a large Weasley Sunday breakfast and to spend the day together. I was now stood at the sink washing up the breakfast pots the muggle way. I sighed as I watched a few raindrops run down the window.

"A penny for them?" A voice broke my silence. I turned to see Angelina stood next to me; her hands still holding the tea towel were resting on her expanding stomach. It wouldn't be long before she would be holding her and George's first child.

"Oh it's nothing" I smiled at her "I'm just happy to have you all here."

Angelina just nodded and continued drying up the pots.

My gaze wandered again to the window. Through the raindrops I saw Arthurs shed door open and close and Harry came trotting across the wet grass, pulling his jacket over his head to afford him some protection from the rain. Now, why on earth had Harry been holed up with Arthur in there I wondered? The kitchen door swung open. Harry shook himself off, before heading towards the stairs.

"Harry, is everything OK?" I asked. Harry turned round and glanced at me.

"Oh, er! Yeah, Molly, everything's fine" He replied. He looked uncomfortable under my gaze. Something was going on. "I, er, just need to head up and see Ron."  
>"Okay... "I said as Harry disappeared up the stairs. I turned to look at Angelina quizzically.<p>

"Did Harry seem to be acting a bit strange there?" I asked. Angelina frowned slightly and shrugged.  
>"I didn't notice anything" she said, putting the last of the plates away. I looked back up the stairs, then shrugging, began making a large pot of tea.<p>

A few minutes later Ron came bouncing down the stairs. He looked slightly startled when he saw me sitting at the kitchen table with Fleur, Audrey and Angelina, sipping tea.  
>"Mum!" He yelped.<p>

"Yes?"  
>"Er, nothing! I was, er just a bit ... surprised to see you there!"<p>

"Really? You were surprised to see me, sitting in my own kitchen?"

"Er ... Yeah!"

"Ron, are you up to something?"  
>"Me? No! Course not!" he looked at me as if I had grown three heads "I, er! I just need to nip out for a moment!" And he was gone. I looked at the ladies sitting around me. Angelina stared at me with her eyebrows raised. She had noticed something that time. Now, I knew something was going on and I was getting concerned. The boys were up to something. The last time they were acting like this they, along with Hermione, disappeared for the better part of a year. I hoped that they weren't planning another mad escapade or were being sent on some dangerous mission with the aurors. I sat drinking my tea for a few minutes wondering what was going on. Harry had gone to speak to Arthur in his shed earlier. Maybe Arthur knew what was going on. I needed to speak to him. I excused myself for a moment before grabbing my raincoat and heading out into the rain.<p>

HPHPHPHPHPHP 

I found myself leaving the shed after a fruitless ten minutes. Arthur said he didn't know anything about any mission that Harry and Ron could be involved in, but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. So either he knew exactly what Ron and Harry were up to or he had another muggle contraption hidden somewhere. There was only one thing for it. I decided that I was going to have to talk with Ron and Harry and get them to tell me the truth. As I left the shed I saw Ron disappearing into the house. Right! It was time to find out what was going on!

By the time I got back into the house, Ron had disappeared. I decided that the most likely place he would have gone was his old bedroom.

As I headed for the stairs Angelina called after me "Molly, what's going on?"  
>I waved my hand at her. "Oh I am sure it's nothing, but I'm just going to check."<p>

I reached the top of the house and placed my hand on Ron's door handle. I could hear Ron and Harry's voices inside. Maybe I should listen for a moment to see if I could work out what was going on before I went into my full lecture routine? Yes, that seemed like the best idea.

"... and said of course I could marry Hermione and he'd be proud to have me as a son in law." I heard Ron saying to Harry. I caught my breath. Is that where Ron had been? To ask Hermione's Dad permission to marry her? I needed to listen more before I jumped to the wrong conclusion!  
>"Wow!" I head Harry. "That's one Hell of a compliment!"<br>"I know! Now all I have to do is live up to the man Hermione's Dad thinks I am like!"

"Well, that'll be nearly impossible!" I heard a bang and an "OOMPH" as it sounded like Ron may have pushed Harry onto the camp bed. Harry laughed.

"So, what did Dad say?" Ron said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Pretty much the same as Mr Granger really. He also said how I had been a member of this family for seven years already. So asking Ginny to marry me, just makes it more official." Harry said.

I had to shove my hands in my mouth! Wait! Was Harry was going to propose to Ginny? This was all beginning to be a bit too much for me! I felt myself slump against the wall.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Oh God!" Ron cried out "I hope it wasn't the girls listening! " I heard footsteps heading to the door and I tried to stand upright. The door flew open and Ron was stood there, staring down at me. A look of shock on his face.

"Mum!"

"Ron!" Is all I could shout back.

"Were you... were you listening at my door?" He asked incredulously.  
>I felt myself begin to blush. Now this takes a lot, believe me. Normally I am the one to make the Weasley men blush.<p>

"Er, yes, I was... but you see, I was worried! I thought you were going to be sent on some mission with the aurors or something! You and Harry were acting a bit strange!"

Ron just stared at me blankly before holding his hand out to me and helping me back onto my feet and led me into his bedroom and closed the door.

"So did you hear much?" He asked. I grinned sheepishly at him "Well, I guess you know why we've been acting so weird now." he smiled sheepishly back at me.

I looked up into my sons face "Yes, I do."  
>"It's just Harry and me, we decided to do it properly. You know, ask the Dads permission before asking the girls."<p>

"I understand." A big grin spread across my face "My Ronnie's getting married!" I hugged him tightly, but then it hit me "Oh my goodness!" I turned and looked at Harry, before giving him a big hug. "My little girls getting married!"

"Mum!" Ron blushed as Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat "Keep it down! We don't want the girls to find out!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" I whispered, a slight girly giggle escaping me. "So when do you plan to ask them?" I looked to and fro between the boys.

"We've got romantic meals planned, BUT!" Ron looked at me pointedly "We're not telling you when. That much of it can be a surprise for you."

"Okay" I replied. Well, if I hadn't been nosey I would have been none the wiser until they announced their engagements. Now I would just have to wait... 

**Hmmm! I wonder if I will write the proposals? Although I think they have been done before and a lot better than I could ever do them... Thank you once again to Valkyriexx for BETAing. I am hoping the plot racoons (so much more viscous than plot bunnies) are now attacking her and are going to leave me alone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I seem to be stuck writing soft and squishy stuff!  
>Ron's Proposal. How it doesn't quite go according to plan and how Molly makes him see that its OK to be Ron.<strong>

Ron's POV

OK, so the meal hadn't gone to plan. In fact it was a bloody disaster! I had chosen a posh muggle restaurant that I though Hermione would enjoy. But I didn't understand anything that was on the menu, I knocked Hermione's wine all over her and the look the waiter kept giving me, well it made me feel like I was back in one of Snapes potion classes. I know it was just nerves. The little velvet box in my pocket dug into me, reminding me what this evening was all about.

But before we had even placed our order, Hermione took pity on me and dragged me and my nervous state out the restaurant. We ended up walking along the side of the river eating burgers and fries and sipping coke. I felt myself begin to relax as we found a place to sit. Hermione passed me the remainders of her burger and using her napkin, wiped around her mouth. Not the romantic image I had imagined for my proposal. Maybe, I thought, it should wait for another night. I surreptitiously tucked the box further into my pocket.

I finished off the remainders of the burgers and fries. Hermione looked up at me the way she does and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her...

We ended up back at the burrow, in my room. Hermione was now lying on her side, eyes closed, her beautiful hair splayed out on my pillow, bare skin protruding from below the covers. As I lay looking at her, I could feel my eyes beginning to droop, but also the need to visit the loo. The wine and two large cokes from that McWhatsitcalled place were making themselves known.  
>I climbed over Hermione and headed to the loo.<p>

Molly's POV

I didn't see Ron as I left the toilet. I will admit, he made me jump.

"Oh Lord Ronald!"

"Sorry Mum, just needed the loo."  
>He bowed his head and headed for the toilet door.<br>I laughed. "It's free now." He smiled back at me. "So did you and Hermione have a nice evening?"  
>Ron looked at me and sighed.<p>

"Well, yeah, in the end but it was a bit of a failure on my part."

"Oh?"  
>"Yeah, well. I booked this fancy restaurant and I made a complete balls up of it. We ended up eating burgers by the river. Hermione was happy with that, but I felt a bloody fool to be honest. I wanted to make tonight special."<br>Then I remembered. Ron had decided to ask Hermione to marry him, but he was waiting for the right moment.  
>"OH!" I felt my eyes widen.<p>

"Yeah." Ron said sheepishly. "Now I've got to come up with another perfect night. I want it to be a night she will always remember." 

"Ron, it doesn't need to be a perfect proposal you know, it just needs to be sincere and right for you and Hermione."  
>"But Harry did this big thing with a meal and flowers and the ring in a glass of champagne."<br>"Yes, but that's Harry Ron, you're you. And Hermione is Hermione. Ginny loved the whole romantic gesture but Hermione will just love that it's you. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Really?"  
>"I think so."<br>"Look, I know your father loves me and I don't need flowers every day for him to prove it. Merlin knows up until recently we couldn't afford a bunch of daffodils. I still knows he loves me, by the way he looks at me."  
>Ron blushed and nodded. "I know, us kids do see it. It's a bit, well sickening but lovely to know your Mum and Dad still love each other."<p>

I blushed ever so slightly myself and smiled.

"Mum...how did Dad propose to you then?"

Now Arthur had always told me our children didn't need to know everything about us, some things you just don't need to tell your children, but I felt right now, Ron needed to know about Arthurs proposal to me.

"I was...Shall we say? In bed..."  
>"Oh," Ron looked surprised "Were you ill?"<br>I looked incredulously at Ron for a moment, before realising he was serious. I patted his hand  
>"Yes Ronald, I was .. Ill"<br>Ron looked at my hand on his, then he looked up at my face, then his mouth formed an O shape.

"Mum!"  
>"What?" I replied. "Have none of you kids ever worked out the dates between Bill's birthday and our wedding anniversary? There are such things as honeymoon babies and premature babies, but Bill arrived fully formed 7 seven months after the wedding Ron. I found out I was having Bill and your father, who had the ring already to give me on some romantic evening, proposed to me that morning, when we were in bed."<p>

Ron was now blushing.  
>"Muuuuum! I really didn't need to know that!"<p>

"Sorry, but you asked." I laughed lightly. I pulled my son into a hug, although my head barely reached his shoulders now. "However you decide to propose to Hermione, it will be perfect, because it will be you." Then I let him go, patted his hand one last time and headed back to my room. "Night Ron."  
>"Night" He called after me. I heard the toilet door close.<p>

Ron's POV  
>I entered my darkened bedroom. Hermione was lying as I had left her, when I nipped out. But as I crawled back up the bed she rolled over to look at me.<p>

"You were gone a while."  
>"Yeah, sorry. Thought you were asleep." I replied "Met Mum outside the loo. She was asking how our evening had gone."<br>"Did you tell her how perfect it was?" Hermione smiled up at me.

And I knew, the moment couldn't get any better than this.

"Hermione?" I asked "Marry me?"

**Thank you once again to Valkyriexx for BETAing for me. Go read her stuff, it's so much better! Her Emrys story is fab!  
><strong> 


	8. AUTHORS NOTES

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Thank you to JK Rowling for allowing me to play with her wonderful characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read Ron's Fail Safe to Charm a Witch.**

**Thank you to Valkyriexx for being a fantastic daughter and BETAing for me. Go read her work, it's so much better than mine.**

**Thank you to all of you who have left reviews. **

**Smkffunt-who always gives me fantastic advice.  
>.<strong>

**Adp1222**

**The Magic of the Night**

**Christiangirliemiranda**

**Flan303**

**Theonlybrunetteweasley**

**WeasleySeeker**

**Er-my-nee Weasley**

**Claraowl**

**2oldforthis**

**Twin28**

**F Maurice**

**I haven't written in a very long time, so all your comments on grammar and spelling are very helpful.**

**And thank-you to everyone who added me as their favourite author or added this story to their favourites.**

**I couldn't write Hermione's reaction to Ron's proposal. And to be honest, the romantic in me thinks that should be left between them ...  
>However, the story does continue in Scoop!<strong>

**I hope you will pop along and read it. **

**Arthursmol**


End file.
